


Malec Drabbles/Shorts

by 221BSunsetTowers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: All of my Magnus/Alec drabbles and shorts I've written in response to prompts!Chapter 1: "Hey, don't listen to them."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Malec Drabbles/Shorts

Magnus was used to this, he really was. 

Yes, he was the High Warlock of Alicante, and yes, he was married to the (gorgeous and kind and brilliant) Inquistor. Yes, they had had an amazing wedding, in the Institute, and their last names were hyphenated, and so you would think by now everyone would at least know better than to talk poorly about Magnus at a Shadowhunters’ function, especially while Alec was around.

But no one ever said every Shadowhunter was as wise as his Alexander.

“I still can’t believe he shows up to these things,” the blonde woman standing near the bar muttered, shooting Magnus another (highly unsubtle) dirty look. Magnus congratulated himself on resisting the urge to use just a little magic to make that drink of hers spill all over the front of her dress.

“We all know the Inquistor only married him as a power play,” the man next to her grumbled. “Having that much magic on your side guarantees no one is going to be able to overthrow you.”

“I certainly hope you’re not plotting any sort of rebellion.” Ah, and there was his husband. Magnus barely stifled a laugh at the way the two shadowhunters jumped, having completely missed Alec sliding up behind them. And yes, the woman did spill her drink all over her dress, Magnus noted with satisfaction.

“Of course not, Inquistor Lightwood,” the man babbled, and Alec held up a finger, stopping the words in their tracks.

“Lightwood-Bane,” Alec corrected, and reached a hand out, Magnus taking it with a grin. “I’m sure you are aware I’m married to the most handsome, kind, clever, and needless to say powerful, warlock in the world, let alone in Alicante. Which means you are aware that when I hear you talk about my husband the way you have been, you can consider your invitations to any future events rescinded. Also, that you should pack some warm clothes for your new assignments in Siberia.” Alec’s smile was savage as he took in their horrorstruck faces, before turning to Magnus. “Let’s find somewhere better to be, husband of mine.”

Never letting go of Magnus’ hand, Alec headed towards the balcony, wrapping his arms around Magnus, his chest securely against Magnus’ back. Magnus leaned into him, staring up at the stars.

“Hey, don’t listen to them,” Alec said suddenly, his lips against Magnus’ ear. “They’re idiots, you know that right? You’re amazing. I married you because of who you are, not what you can do.”

“I know, my darling Alexander,” Magnus assured him, turning in his arms and leaning up to plant a kiss on Alec’s lips. “And I do so enjoy watching you defend my honor. It’s very attractive.”

Magnus could see Alec blush even against the night sky, and he would never get tired of that, that he could do that to his beloved Shadowhunter. 

“I don’t think we have to stay much longer...” Alec’s breath danced across Magnus’ skin as he lowered his lips to Magnus’ bared neck. 

“I’ve corrupted you, Alexander,” Magnus’ words stuttered slightly as Alec’s lips moved to press a kiss behind his ear. “One of my greatest accomplishments. But I must know, are you really going to send them to Siberia?”

Alec chuckled, resting his head on top of Magnus’. “Sadly, we don’t have an Institute in Siberia. But let’s just let them live in fear for a few days. No one talks about you that way.”

“My vicious, vicious husband,” Magnus said with a laugh, a twinkle in his eye as he leaned up again for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi and leave me prompts on tumblr at 221BSunsetTowers!


End file.
